Episode 217 (12th March 1987)
Plot Ian convinces Pete to cross-dress for The Vic's party. Mary cries on her bed alone. Dr Singh asks Naima if she is still up for their drink together in front of Rezaul. Tony regrets buying the silver off of Nick and asks him to keep quiet over it. Sharon walks into the shop and hears Rezaul talking about Angie, she immediately leaves again. Emine and Rayif cause havoc around Pete's stall on the market. Carmel informs Guizin of her children's misbehaviour, which shocks Guizin who was under the impression her children were at home with sore throats. Sue defends Guizin and insults Carmel in the process. Guizin gets emotional as she realises her children losing their father and their home has taken a toll on them. Colin offers to look after Martin for Pauline when she tells him Arthur's gyro has not arrived and she needs to get it sorted. Sharon talks to Kathy about Angie and how her drinking is beginning to affect the both of them. Colin's offer to look after Martin does not go well. Barry helps him out and tells him he wants a family of his own. Pete's miserable attitude upsets Kathy; he then tells Ian he is not going to the party in The Vic. Carmel visits Mary and the pair begin to get along, but when Carmel assumes Mary is going to leave Annie alone again to go out, Mary gets annoyed with her. She tells Carmel that she wants to be liked but always gets used, so Carmel tells her most girls just say no - Mary throws Carmel out and tells her never to see her again. Dr Singh and Naima discuss identity over their drink together; Rezaul stands behind them and listens in on their conversation. Simon sees him eavesdropping and he walks out of the pub. Pete agrees to go to the party again. Simon visits Pete and gives him a present. Pete tells Simon that Den has said him and Sharon should not get serious, but Simon reassures Pete they are just friends. Simon then tells Pete that although they are not father and son he still wants them to be best of mates. He then tells Pete that he has visited Pat and she is making an effort to get on with him again, surprising Pete. Colin loses his Filofax. Kathy realises no one has cross-dressed in The Vic and tries to warn Pete before he arrives, but it is too late; he turns up in a dress and is humiliated when everyone laughs at him. He pushes Ian over and runs away. Ian sulks while Pete returns home and cries. Another woman is attacked in the Square but no one knows where Pete is. Cast Regular cast *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Mary - Linda Davidson *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Tony - Oscar James *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Emine - Pelim Ahmet *Rayif - Billy Hassan *Murat - Ediz Izzet (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Sharon love, it's your Mum's life and her choice. But it's you who has to cope with the hangovers.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 24,500,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes